Afin qu'il gagne
by LostSnowFlake
Summary: Les soixante quatorzième Hunger Games mais du côté des tributs du district deux, Clove et Cato. Ceci est un Clato.
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde, ceci est ma première fiction sur Hunger Games.  
>Cato et Clove sont sans doute mes personnages préférés du roman mais je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas bien été mis en valeur donc voilà cette fic.<br>L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Partenaires<span>

Panem, un pays construit sur les ruines que furent autrefois les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Il se compose de douze districts et d'une immense ville appelée le Capitole. Il y avait un treizième district mais ce dernier fut rasé à cause de la rébellion envers le Capitole. Pour punir ceux qui s'étaient opposés à lui, il organisa les Hunger Games, un jeux macabre dans lequel vingt quatre enfants âgés de douze à dix huit ans, une fille et un garçon par district, doivent s'entre tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un seul. Et tous les ans ces jeux se répètent inlassablement devant chaque habitant de Panem.

Trois districts ont fait construire des écoles pour entraîner leurs tributs et s'assurer qu'ils remportent la victoire, bien que cela soit interdit. C'est le cas pour le district deux où les règles sont encore plus dures que dans le un et le quatre. Dès qu'ils atteignent l'âge de dix ans chaque enfant, qui a été au préalable, entraîné se voit attribuer un ou une partenaire avec qui il partagera huit ans de sa vie. Certains d'entre eux sont, ce que le district appel, des _Enfants du Centre_, ils sont abandonnés au Centre d'entraînement en échange d'une somme conséquente, celles qui vendaient leurs bébés étaient généralement des jeunes filles qui ne désiraient pas être mère et qui l'étaient devenues par accident ou des femmes mariées qui avaient trompées leur époux.

Dans le Centre d'entraînement où elle avait passée toute sa vie, une fillette de huit ans, aux cheveux courts et noirs attachés en couettes basses, s'affairait à lancer des couteaux aux endroits stratégiques sur les mannequins mis à disposition.

- Clove.

La petite brune reconnu la voix d'un des entraîneurs et termina sa tâche avant de se retourner, un air dur et arrogant sur ses traits d'enfant.

Devant elle, se trouve un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand, bâtit comme une armoire à glace avec une coupe en brosse. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune garçon blond.

- Cato Hadley dix ans, score aux épreuves de sélections, cent. Clove Kentwell, huit ans score aux épreuves de sélections, cent. Vous êtes les deux meilleures du centre et Kentwell malgré ton jeune âge tu seras la partenaire d'Hadley, se sera tout, tes sacs ont été déposés à l'entrée jeune fille, vous vous installez au dortoir des carrières dès maintenant, Hadley tu la guideras jusqu'à la chambre, filez maintenant.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil pour récupérer les affaires de Clove.

- Alors fillette comme ça on est la meilleure ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire carnassier.

Aucune réponse, Clove se contenta de marcher sans prêter attention à son désormais partenaire.

Cato essaya différente manière de faire réagir la brune, passant de la provocation à la galanterie en lui proposant de porter ses affaires, mais rien n'y faisait elle restait murée dans son silence.

- T'es une enfant du centre c'est ça ?

Clove arrêta de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire qui lui était destinée et toisa le blond du regard. Il lui envoya un sourire arrogant.

- Je le savais, c'est pour ça que t'es plus forte que les autres mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es aussi coincée, remarque vu les origines que tu dois avoir, c'est normal que tu fasses profil bas. Lui envoya t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle lui lança un couteau dans la jambe, sauta sur lui et plaça un poignard incurvé sur sa jugulaire. Cato arracha l'arme qui s'était fichée dans sa cuisse, la fit glisser sur le sol et plaqua la brune contre un mur non sans y avoir fait durement cogner sa tête.

- M'énerve pas fillette. Siffla t-il.

- Même chose pour toi blondinet.

Alerté par les bruits provenant de la chambre deux hommes y pénètrent et vire les deux enfants en train de se battre, Cato avait un œil au beurre noir et un mince filet de sang coulait de sa gorge et de sa jambe gauche quant à Clove, elle, avait la bouche en sang. Les deux nouveaux venus les séparèrent bien vite et emmenèrent la fille avec eux tandis qu'une infirmière arriva aux petits trots pour soigner le garçon.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que Cato dormait profondément la porte s'ouvrit et la petite brune fut jetée à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle gagna péniblement son lit, une douleur lancinante dans le dos, et se glissa sous les draps.

Le lendemain, ils descendirent ensemble au réfectoire mais une fois dans la pièce, le garçon s'en alla rejoindre ses amis et ses admiratrices, Clove trouvait le fait qu'il soit populaire à l'âge de seulement dix ans débectant et les filles qui papillonnaient autour de lui n'avaient pas l'étoffe pour devenir des carrières, alors qu'elle, elle était parfaite ou presque. L'altercation du soir précédent lui avait valu une séance de trente coups de fouet mais elle se disait qu'elle l'avait mérité, elle n'aurait pas dut s'emporter. Clove récupéra une pomme et une bouteille d'eau avant de partir pour le gymnase.

Lorsque les autres arrivèrent pour s'entraîner Clove avait déjà lancé plus d'une cinquantaine de couteaux, avait martelée de coups quatre mannequins et était en train de monter à une corde, suspendue dans le vide à plus de vingt mètres de hauteur.

- Et bien, elle s'entraîne encore avant nous celle la. Lança une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Elle espère probablement nous en mettre plein la vue pour être acceptée. Railla une autre aux cheveux châtains.

Quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Sauf que ça n'arrivera jamais, cette fille est un robot ce n'est même pas amusant de la taquiner.

- Alors ne le fait pas. Cato toucha son œil encore douloureux. Moi je préfère la manière forte.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et lorsque les pieds de Clove touchèrent le sol, il s'avança vers elle et déclara vouloir un duel, aucun des entraîneurs n'y virent d'inconvénient et le combat débuta.

Elle ne faisait qu'esquiver ses coups et ne les rendaient pas, Cato jurerait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force contrairement au soir précédent et il profita d'un instant de faiblesse de son adversaire pour lui assener un coup de pied dans l'estomac et la fit tomber au sol comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il s'assit sur son ventre et releva son buste en l'attrapant par le col et la repoussa en faisant cogner son dos contre le mince tapis qui servait à délimiter la zone de combat. Clove mordit sa lèvre inférieure, assez fort pour que la fine cicatrice s'y trouvant se rouvre. Le blond se releva, fier de lui et retourna près de sa cour qui s'esclaffait.

Clove avait passé toute la journée loin de son partenaire avec les blessures de son dos à vif et lorsqu'elle rentra dans leur chambre commune, elle le vit assis sur son lit et la regarda passer de ses yeux bleus et arrogants.

- Alors Kentwell pas trop difficile d'avoir été humiliée ?

Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard et partie s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour me parler sale peste. Hurla t-il.

Elle s'en fichait complètement de lui parler ou non, elle était sale, fatiguée, le sang de ses blessures avait coagulé et finit par coller le tissus de son haut à sa peau. Elle se glissa sous l'eau de la cabine de douche sans se déshabiller pour que le sang puisse se diluer. Elle retira par la suite chaque vêtement et resta là avec l'eau qui coulait sur son corps meurtri.

C'est avec difficulté qu'elle sortie de la douche et enfila un short mais au moment de mettre un t-shirt sa vision se brouilla et elle tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Clove n'était plus sur le carlage de la salle de bain mais sur son lit, à plat ventre et elle sentait quelque chose de froid dans son dos.

- Sérieusement tu es une idiote. Tonna une voix.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle encore dans le brouillard.

Cato s'assied à côté d'elle et la regarda avec colère.

- Tu aurais put me dire que tu étais blessée je ne t'aurais pas jeté par terre comme ça.

- Tu aurais eu de la compassion ? Et tu te dis carrière. Pouffa t-elle.

- Oui j'en aurais eu, tu es ma partenaire alors on doit s'entendre, être amis. S'agaça t-il.

- Amis ?

Ce mot la perturbait, la notion même d'amitié lui était étrangère, en tant qu'enfant du centre elle avait été abandonnée par sa mère mais à la différence des autres enfants qui avait éclaté en sanglot en entendant cela, Clove avait ressentit de la haine à l'égard de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde bien qu'elle ne la connaisse pas, elle s'était nourrit de cette haine, de cette douleur et s'était perfectionnée dans le lancer de couteau jusqu'à avoir un tel niveau qu'elle avait put accéder à l'entraînement des carrières avant l'âge réglementaire.

- Oui, on sera allié lors de nos hunger games alors autant bien s'entendre non ? demanda t-il sur un ton doux qui la décontenança.

Devant son manque de réponse, il se leva du lit en soupirant et alla rejoindre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as mit dans le dos ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Une serviette avec de l'eau froide. Expliqua t-il.

Ils éteignirent les lumières et Clove attendit que son partenaire s'endorme.

- Merci. Murmura t-elle.

- Mais de rien. Répondit la voix de Cato.

Clove s'endormit pour la première avec un sourire, gêné certes mais c'était tout de même un sourire.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà qu'en avez vous pensez ?<br>Des reviews ? (yeux de chat potté)

~Snow~

Ps: Snow est mon surnom, lié à Blanche neige et non au président Snow.

Gros bisous.


	2. Chapter 01

Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Notre Dernière Moisson<p>

Clove ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, aujourd'hui elle allait quitter le centre d'entraînement, cette année c'était à elle et Cato de participer au Hunger Games.

Elle tenta de se lever mais quelque chose l'en empêcha ou plutôt quelqu'un, cela faisait huit ans qu'elle vivait avec Cato et qu'ils dormaient ensemble malgré le fait que la chambre contenait deux lits. Au début elle était réticente, les arguments du blond étaient tous plus foireux les un que les autres, mais bien vite cela ne lui avait plus posé problème, bien au contraire, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir sans lui.

- T'essaie de t'enfuir fillette ? Murmura la voix du jeune homme dans son oreille.

- Je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui faire la grasse matinée n'est pas dans nos priorités, blondinet. Répliqua t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

C'était peine perdue, Cato était devenu, en grandissant, un véritable colosse avec une force brute extraordinaire.

- Ne te fatigue pas, tu ne te lèveras que si je le veux. La nargua t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la brune.

- Cato. Gémit elle plaintivement.

Leur relation avait beaucoup évoluée à tel point qu'elle était devenue étrange et ambiguë. Clove se tourna vers son meilleur ami et caressa sa carotide du bout de l'indexe.

- Tu sais que je dors avec un couteau sous mon oreiller ? Susurra t-elle.

- Tu parles de ça ? Répliqua t-il en montrant l'arme.

Clove tenta de l'attraper mais le blond l'envoya valser dans la pièce et la jeune fille entendit un bruit de verre brisé derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as cassé cette fois ? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Relax, c'est juste un truc que m'a offert Alina et dont je voulais me débarrasser. Souffla t-il.

- Sympa pour ton ex. Le railla t-elle.

Cato lui fit un sourire, il savait qu'elle se fichait complètement d'Alina ou de ses autres ex petites amies. Ces filles n'avaient aucune importance, elles étaient juste là pour lui permettre de s'amuser un peu.

- Cato ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est notre dernière moisson ? Demanda t-elle.

- Bien sûr, j'attendais ce jour avec impatience, pas toi ?

- Si, mais je préférais être au premier jour des jeux. Sourit-elle.

Après quelques minutes, que les deux adolescents avaient passé à se regarder sans prononcer un seul mot, Cato jugea qu'il était temps de se lever et sortit du lit. Il dormait toujours de la même façon, torse nu avec un bas de pyjama, de cette façon lorsqu'il se levait Clove avait toujours une vue imprenable sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. A l'âge de dix huit ans, Cato n'était pas seulement devenu une machine à tuer, il était également devenu un jeune homme très grand et incroyablement sexy, de part son corps musclé à la peau halée, sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux bleus assez troublant et sa tignasse blonde. Il avait eu autant de petites amies qu'il y avait de filles dans le centre d'entraînement, ses histoires ne duraient généralement pas plus longtemps qu'une nuit ou presque.

Le blond, après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, revenait dans sa chambre, prenait une douche et allait se coucher au près de sa partenaire, elle était la seule avec qui il dormait et n'y avait jamais faillit.

- Au lieu de me reluquer et si tu te levais ma petite Clove ? Se moqua t-il.

- Bonne idée, car si tu prends ta douche en premier on sait tous les deux qu'il n'y aura plus d'eau chaude.

La brune se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle retira le t-shirt de Cato qu'elle avait mit pour la nuit, chaque soir elle lui en empruntait un, prétextant que ça lui évitait d'acheter des pyjamas, ce à quoi son partenaire répondait toujours par un sourire narquois.

Elle observa son corps dans le miroir, elle aussi avait changé en huit ans mais bien moins que son meilleur ami.

Elle était plus musclée mais toujours très mince, quant à sa taille, elle était restée assez petite et arrivait juste à la poitrine de son partenaire, beaucoup se moquait de cela et disait qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une carrière, étrangement ils cessaient lorsque l'un des couteaux de Clove atterrissait près de leur visage.

Ses cheveux, toujours aussi noirs et raides avaient poussés jusqu'à sa taille, sa peau était toujours claire et quelques tâches de rousseur soulignaient ses yeux noisette aux reflets verts, à cause de cette particularité Cato aimait dire qu'elle avait des yeux de chat. Elle se laissa aller sous l'eau chaude lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. La cabine de couche était entièrement en verre mais avec la buée, impossible de voir à l'intérieur. Clove récupéra une serviette et s'enroula dedans. Une fois sortie, elle vit Cato en train de se raser.

- Tu sais tu pourrais attendre que je sois prête avant de t'incruster dans la salle de bain. Lui lança t-elle.

- Depuis quand ça te gêne que je te vois avec juste une serviette ? Ricana t-il.

- Et bien je suis une jeune fille après tout. Répondit elle en imitant la voix des insupportables filles, étudiants dans le centre d'entraînement.

Le blond éclata de rire, manquant ainsi de se couper, Clove fit un petit sourire et sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une autre serviette. Son partenaire se retourna et caressa du bout des doigts les fines cicatrices de son dos, la faisant frissonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se contenta d'en embrasser une et d'entrer dans la douche, il balança son pyjama et son boxer et se prélassa sous l'eau chaude. Oui leur relation était vraiment étrange.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle d'eau et ouvrit son armoire, enfila des sous vêtements noirs et se mit à chercher sa seule et unique robe, qu'elle mettait chaque année pour la moisson.

- Où est-elle passée ? Ralla t-elle.

Au même moment elle entendit la porte claquée et Cato se séchait les cheveux avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille.

- Hadley. Tonna t-elle.

- Oui mon rayon de soleil ? Se moqua t-il.

- Tu as fouillé dans mon armoire ? Demanda t-elle, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Je n'ai pas fouillé, je l'ai ouverte, pris l'horreur qui te servait de robe et l'ai balancée tout droit aux ordures.

- Et je fais comment pour la moisson ? S'énerva t-elle.

- Une chance, commença t-il en sortant une boite de sous son lit, j'ai justement ce truc qui traîne depuis un certain temps.

Elle le regarda avec suspicion et s'approcha du paquet, elle retira le couvercle et déplia le papier de soie.

- J'y crois pas. S'exclama t-elle.

Il lui avait acheté une robe, apparemment cher vu la qualité du tissu.

- Pas question que je l'accepte.

- S'il te plaît Clove, soupira Cato, cette année nous participons, nous devrons monter sur l'estrade et il était absolument hors de question que tu portes cette horrible serpillière grise.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne lui vient, il marquait un point sur ce coup, Clove n'avait jamais vraiment eu de goût en matière de vêtement et sa vieille robe n'échappait pas à la règle.

- Très bien. Capitula t-elle.

Elle sortie la robe du paquet et l'enfila quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait une fermeture éclaire dans le dos, Cato s'empressa de venir la remonter.

- Tu l'a fait exprès non ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui, tu auras aussi besoin de moi pour la retirer. Ria t-il. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle se regarda dans le miroir encastrer dans la porte du placard et se trouva plutôt jolie, la robe était bordeau, évasée vers le bas et lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux.

- Seul problème.

- Quoi ? Soupira t-il.

- Je ne mettrais pas de truc à bretelles. Lança t-elle.

- Une chance que j'ai aussi pris ceci alors.

Il lui tendit un morceau de tissu noir, qu'elle lui arracha des mains, visiblement contrariée. Elle mit ce qui était une veste, noire à manches longues elle lui arrivait à la taille.

- Pitié dit moi que tu n'as pas prévu de chaussures. Le supplia t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et la rassura en lui disant qu'il lui laissait porter ses vieilles bottines noires, qu'elle enfila rapidement avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Alors que lui-même enfilait un pantalon gris et une chemise noire, elle se faisait une demie queue de cheval.

- Alors que fait-on en attendant le grand évènement ? Lui demanda t-elle en boutonnant sa chemise.

- J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait sortir vu qu'on a quartier libre.

- Toi et moi ?

Il hocha la tête.

- On va passer la prochaine semaine presque collé l'un à l'autre sans parler du temps dans l'arène. Tu ne préfèrerais pas voir ta dernière conquête ? Demanda t-elle en arrangeant le col du jeune homme.

- On a passé huit ans collé ensemble, personnellement je préfère rester avec toi déjà que j'imagine ces espèces de furies se jeter sur moi pour que j'emporte un truc à elles dans les jeux comme objet personnel. Frissonna t-il d'effroi.

Cette réaction lui valut un sourire moqueur de sa partenaire.

- D'ailleurs se sera quoi ton objet personnel ? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

- Ah ça, c'est un secret. Et toi ?

- Je n'emmène rien. Dit-elle simplement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama t-il surpris.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être pour ne pas avoir de regret.

Voyant que l'atmosphère retombait Cato lui pris la main en prétextant que même si elle ne voulait pas, elle lui devait un rencard.

Clove ne s'était jamais imaginée avoir un rendez-vous avec qui que se soit et encore moins avec Cato mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait passé une excellente matinée avec son meilleur ami qui l'avait même invité à déjeuner. Mais désormais elle se trouvait là avec les autres filles de son âge attendant que son nom soit tiré au sort, car oui il le serait, pour cela elle avait pris, depuis ses douze ans, tellement de Tesserae que la boule en verre contenant le nom de chaque adolescente du deux devait être remplit à plus de la moitié du sien.

L'hôtesse, Myrrine, monta sur scène dans une robe rose fushia à paillettes absolument infect, elle ressemblait à un bonbon acidulé, sans parler de ses cheveux qui, vu la forme, étaient sensés représenter une fleur d'un vert fluo, extrêmement criard, tandis que le maire, un homme ayant la cinquantaine, prononçait le même blabla habituel, une fois le discours enfin fini et le film, soit disant exceptionnel que le district voyait chaque année sur les jeux, passé, elle s'avança vers le micro.

- Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable, s'exclama t-elle de sa voix mielleuse, je vais dès à présent tirer le nom de ceux qui auront la chance de représenter le district deux aux soixante quatorzième Hunger Games et comme toujours les dames d'abord.

Myrrine fit semblant d'hésiter avant de plonger sa main dans le bocal et d'en ressortir un petit papier blanc qu'elle déplia en s'humectant les lèvres.

- Le tribut femelle pour le district deux est… Clove Kentwell.

Clove s'avança parmi les rangs qui s'écartaient sur son passage et monta sur l'estrade avant de se poster à côté de l'hôtesse.

- Bonjour jeune fille, quel âge as-tu ?

- Quinze ans. Répondit la brune.

Son regard était froid, dur et distant, elle ne ressentait rien pour son district, rien ne l'importait, excepter lui. Elle le vit dans l'assistance, il la regardait fièrement, lui aussi savait qu'elle serait tirée au sort. Avant même que Myrrine n'esquisse un geste en direction de la boule contenant les noms des garçons il leva le bras.

- Je suis volontaire. Cria t-il.

Cato rejoignit la scène avant même que le bonbon rose ne le lui demande.

- Mais quel beau jeune homme, s'extasia t-elle, quel est ton nom ?

- Cato Hadley. Lança t-il fièrement. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez j'ai dix-huit ans.

Myrrine frappa dans ses mains en couinant et demanda à ce que les tributs se serrent la main, ce que les deux amis firent sous les applaudissements de leur district.

- Nous avons nos tributs, Clove Kentwell et Cato Hadley.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, qu'en avez vous pensé ?<p>

S'il vous plait laisser moi des Reviews, je voudrais vraiment que vous me donniez vos avis et vos impressions pour que je puisse m'améliorer.  
>Merci et gros bisous.<p>

_Snow_


	3. Chapter 02

Bonjour tout le monde

**Kentwell7** : Tout d'abord je tiens vraiment à te remercier de ton commentaire et je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, je m'excuse si le système des moissons ne parait pas clair. Alors pour reprendre le prologue à l'âge de 10 ans, les enfants inscrits au centre d'entraînement se voient attribuer un ou une partenaire (un enfant du centre), ils passeront environ huit ans de leur vie avec. Lors de la moisson lorsqu'une fille est tirée au sort, son partenaire doit se porter volontaire (bon en revanche tu t'imagines bien que si ils ont 12 ou 14 ans quelqu'un d'autre est choisie).

Voilà j'espère que ça te parait plus clair.

Et voici le second chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>On n'a pas besoin d'eux<span>

Quatre pacificateurs les emmenèrent chacun dans une salle, une fois la porte fermée Clove s'allongea sur la petite banquette et se contenta de regarder le plafond, elle allait passer une heure à attendre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle savait que personne ne viendrait lui dire au revoir, elle n'avait jamais été amicale avec les filles du centre comme avec les garçons, quant aux entraîneurs mieux valait ne pas compter sur eux.

Elle pensa à Cato qui devait être en train de recevoir la visite de sa famille à savoir son père, ancien vainqueur, le félicitant de s'être porté volontaire, lui disant qu'il comptait sur lui pour faire honneur aux siens. Ensuite viendrait ses amis du centre, sa petite bande comme il l'appelait, le traitant de chanceux, rigolant avec lui une dernière fois avant son départ. Après leur passage, les furies débarqueraient essayant de l'embrasser, le regarderaient avec admiration, minauderaient devant lui avant de se faire éjecter par les pacificateurs. Et enfin les entraîneurs entreraient, pour lui dire à quel point ils sont fier de lui et qu'ils étaient sûr qu'il serait le grand gagnant de ces jeux.

Finalement l'heure passa plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et Myrrine débarqua en chantonnant de son horrible voix suraiguë qu'il était temps d'y aller.

- Pas trop tôt. Grogna la brune en bousculant l'hôtesse.

Pendant que le bonbon rose, Clove se dit qu'elle allait garder ce surnom pour Myrrine, s'indignait des manières de la jeune fille, Cato les rejoignit.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel de ville, entourés par des pacificateurs qui maintenaient la foule à bonne distance, avant de grimper dans une élégante voiture noire qui les amena à la gare où ils entrèrent dans le train les emmenant au Capitole.

- Je vais chercher vos mentors. Déclara Myrrine en lançant un dernier regard à Cato avant de s'aventurer dans le train d'une démarche douteuse.

Le jeune blond s'affala dans un fauteuil de velours rouge et attrapa sa partenaire par la taille pour qu'elle se retrouve assise sur un de ses genoux.

- Alors qui est venu te voir ? Demanda la jeune fille à son partenaire.

- Mon père, les gars du centre, beaucoup trop de filles et les entraîneurs. Enuméra t-il. Et toi ?

- Les entraîneurs et quelques gars, apparemment j'étais tout de même populaire. Mentit elle.

Cato se renfrogna et passa l'une de ses mains chaude sur la nuque de la brune, si il y avait bien une chose qu'il déteste c'était qu'un autre garçon s'approche de Clove.

- Comment tu fais pour toujours avoir la peau aussi froide ? Demanda t-il. C'est presque effrayant.

- Il faut bien que l'un de nous sache garder son sang froid car si je compte sur toi pour ça on est sûr de perdre. Le railla t-elle.

- C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Susurra t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

- C'est juste comme ça. Répondit elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sortir de leur petite bulle d'intimité, Myrrine les regardait bouche bée.

- Jeunes gens, ce n'est absolument pas convenable.

- Autant que de dévorer du regard le tribut masculin qu'une hôtesse doit mener à bon port ? Demanda Clove sur un ton arrogant pendant que Cato réprimait un rire.

Myrrine détourna le regard, apparemment gênée, et présenta les mentors, sans surprise il s'agissait de Brutus et d'Enobaria. Pourquoi sans surprise ? Tout simplement car Brutus était comme Cato, grand, fort, brutal, vicieux et sans self control, tandis qu'Enobaria était comme Clove, froide, fourbe, sadique, violente et intelligente.

- Bien mes mignons, grogna Brutus en s'asseyant lourdement, je vois que vous êtes très proche, alors voyons voir si vous vous connaissez vraiment, gamins. Lança Brutus avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que vous devrez répondre pour l'autre à nos questions. Précisa Enobaria en vidant un verre.

- Qu'attendez vous alors ? Demanda Clove.

- Que vous vous détachiez, histoire que vous nous écoutiez vraiment sans vous peloter. Railla le colosse en finissant lui aussi un verre.

C'est en soupirant que l'adolescente se détacha de son partenaire pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

- Bien, commença Enobaria, citez nous les points forts de votre partenaire.

- Clove est une véritable artiste au lancer de couteau, elle ne rate jamais sa cible et est sadique, rapide et agile, elle ne laisse pas ses émotions l'influencer.

- Cato a une force incroyable et excelle au corps à corps, il manie l'épée avec beaucoup de faciliter et est extrêmement vicieux.

- Et les points faibles ? Demanda Brutus.

- Elle n'a pas assez de force. Lança Cato.

- Il ne sait pas maîtriser ses émotions et manque de rapidité. Enuméra Clove.

- Donc vous vous complétez. Résuma Enobaria.

- Rien d'autre ? Souriait l'autre vainqueur.

Un silence flotta dans le petit salon, pendant lequel les deux adolescents se regardaient et se parlaient via le regard. Ils savaient très bien ce que pensait l'autre, leur plus grande faiblesse était leur propre partenaire.

- Rien d'autre. Dit Clove, brisant ainsi le silence.

- Bien, nous allons tout d'abord commencer par vous conseiller séparément, ensuite nous regarderons la rediffusion des moissons. Le ton d'Enobaria était sans appel.

Elle se leva et fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre, laissant Cato seul avec Brutus qui commençait déjà à prodiguer ses conseils.

Elles entrèrent dans un autre salon où était posté deux muets, un homme et une femme, Myrrine ne les avaient pas suivit. Elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? Demanda la vainqueur en souriant, dévoilant ses crocs.

- Non merci, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ? Lança Clove de but en blanc.

- Je vois que tu es du genre à aller droit au but ma chère.

Le mentor claqua des doigts et le muet aux cheveux bleus accouru pour lui apporter un verre de ce que l'adolescente devina comme du vin.

- Tu sais, j'étais très proche de mon partenaire mais je le détestais à cause de la règle du sacrifice. Elle posa son verre et fixa son vis-à-vis. Le sort n'est jamais favorable pour les enfants du centre.

- Vous avez pourtant gagné. Lança Clove.

- Oui, mais pour cela il a fallut que mon partenaire se fasse avoir et tombe dans un piège causant sa propre mort, on m'a souvent félicitée pour la superbe façon dont j'ai remporté les jeux mais ce que personne ne sait c'est que j'ai arraché la trachée de cet abrutit du district un avec mes dents sous le coup de la haine.

Elle venait de briser le verre dans sa main, du sang commençait à couler le long de ses doigts que la muette s'empressa d'essuyer avait de se faire brutalement repousser.

- Comment avez vous vécu la victoire ?

- Comme tout le monde, ou presque, fière et hargneuse devant la caméra, détruite et en colère lorsque je suis seule. Fit Enobaria pensivement. Je vais te dire, tu as de la chance que se soit moi ton mentor ou sinon personne n'aurait put te dire comment te préparer à mourir pour un idiot.

- Venant de la part de celle qui n'a pas réussi à faire son job. Releva l'adolescente

- Oui c'est vrai qu'assurer la sécurité d'un petit prétentieux que tout le monde a choyé pour finalement te suicider quand vous ne serez plus que deux est la plus belle chose à faire.

- Arrêtez vos boniments sur vos foutus jeux et dites moi comment avoir des sponsors pour que je puisse gagner les miens. Lança hargneusement la jeune fille en plantant un couteau dans la table en bois laqué.

Enobaria éclata d'un rire sonore faisant sursauter les deux muets présents, elle toisa l'adolescente de son regard brun et fit un sourire carnassier montrant ses crocs dorés.

- Bien voilà une attitude qui me plait, tu me sembles plus combative, tu veux savoir comment te faire aimer des sponsors ? Regarde toi dans un miroir et dis moi ce que tu vois.

La petite brune ne compris pas un traître mot de ce qu'Enobaria venait de dire et elle n'eu pas le temps d'en demander plus puisque la porte s'ouvrit à la volé. Cato l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Arrivé devant les chambres, il pénétra dans la sienne balança Clove à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'indigna la jeune fille.

- Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus avec ce type.

Le visage de Cato était rouge de rage et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, apparemment Clove n'était pas la seule à avoir envie d'étriper son mentor. Elle s'assied sur le lit et attendit qu'il se calme un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda t-elle.

- Des conneries. Il s'approcha du lit et se coucha en travers. On n'a pas besoin d'eux pour gagner.

- Cato, un seul pourra gagner. Murmura l'adolescente.

Le jeune homme se releva sur les coudes pour la regarder, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire, lui dire que depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés on lui répétait sans cesse que se serait lui qui gagnerait les jeux et qu'elle, elle devait le protéger jusqu'à la fin, lui dire que même si elle gagnait elle ne pourrait pas mener une vie heureuse puisqu'elle aura perdu la seule personne importante pour elle dans ces jeux.

- Et si moi je veux que nous soyons deux ? Demanda t-il.

- N'importe quoi, tu deviens sentimentale. Se moqua t-elle.

- Non, je n'ai juste pas envie de te perdre.

Et pourtant après cette phrase Clove était bel et bien perdue et le ton de son coéquipier avait été si doux qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle aussi ne voulait pas le perdre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Myrrine.

- Jeunes gens, nous allons passer à table dans dix minutes et ensuite aura lieu la rediffusion de la moisson. Minauda t-elle.

- Bon je vais prendre une douche alors. Lança Clove.

Elle se leva mais Cato la retint par le bras et défit la fermeture de sa robe en prenant son temps pour ensuite la laisser aller dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva une armoire, un lit et tout un tas de fanfreluches dans des couleurs trop chatoyantes pour elle. L'adolescente pénétra dans la salle de bain, cette dernière était presque comme celle que Cato et elle avaient dans leur chambre au centre, elle s'attarda devant le miroir comme le lui avait demandé Enobaria observa son reflet qui, pour elle, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Clove se déshabilla et noua ses cheveux en chignon, ne voulant pas les mouiller, avant de se glisser sous l'eau de la cabine de douche, elle était brûlante mais au moins ça la réchauffait.

Trouver une tenue dans l'armoire pour lui servir de pyjama s'était avéré plus compliqué que la brune ne l'aurait pensé, emmitouflée dans un peignoir elle se glissa prudemment dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de Cato. Ce dernier était en train de s'habiller et haussa un sourcil en la voyant.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Oui, file moi un t-shirt. Supplia t-elle presque.

- Même dans un train, il faut que tu me piques mes affaires. Railla t-il.

- D'accord, viens voir.

Elle le tira par le col jusque dans sa chambre pour lui montrer l'intérieur de l'armoire, les pyjamas étaient pour la plus part des nuisettes et le reste était en soie ou en satin donc pas vraiment le genre de la jeune fille.

- J'aime bien celle la. S'amusa Cato en sortant une nuisette violette en dentelle, très vaporeuse.

- Très drôle, maintenant s'il te plait…Le pressa t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur et sorti de la pièce pour y rentrer de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard avec un large t-shirt bleu roi.

- Merci. Soupira t-elle

Voyant qu'il ne partait pas, Clove le poussa dehors.

- Trop timide ? C'est bizarre venant de toi. Plaisanta t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Pour toute réponse la brune lui claqua la porte au nez. Enfin débarrassée de son ami, elle retira son peignoir et enfila le t-shirt ainsi qu'un short en satin noir, en fouillant encore un peu elle trouva un long gilet noir qu'elle mit avant de défaire ses cheveux.

Elle sortie de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec son partenaire qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça. Grogna t-il. Je déteste quand tu me fermes la porte au visage.

Clove soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, tous les deux se rendirent dans le salon où une immense table avait été dressée et couverte de plats. Leurs mentors étaient déjà attablés ainsi que Myrrine. Les deux amis se mirent côte à côte et commencèrent à se servir.

- Seigneur, s'exclama Myrrine en levant les yeux vers les adolescents, ma chère des vêtements de nuit bien plus seyants étaient dans l'armoire.

- Peut être mais je n'aime pas trop. Marmonna Clove la bouche pleine.

- Et bien ce n'est pas celle-ci qui attirera des sponsors. S'esclaffa Brutus.

- Ferme la. Lui intima Enobaria.

Cato venait de casser sa fourchette en deux et on pouvait voir la colère sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez dire ? Demanda Clove agacée.

Brutus lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de se lever et de se poster à côté d'elle.

- Vois tu ma chère, même si tu es très forte et que tu peux tuer qui bon te semble en quelques secondes, n'oublis pas une chose les sponsors ne verront en premier que ton apparence, ils vont s'intéresser à toi si tu es belle et séduisante.

- C'est de ça que je te parlais tout à l'heure, intervint Enobaria. Les gens du Capitole vont te regarder comme un morceau de viande pas comme une humaine.

Myrrine semblait mal à l'aise, la discussion ne semblait pas lui plaire lorsque l'hymne de Panem retentit.

- Il est l'heure de la rediffusion des moissons, dit elle en sautillant.

Tous s'installèrent sur le canapé blanc du petit salon devant un grand écran, Cato encercla les épaules de Clove avec son bras et la rapprocha de lui. Elle posa la tête sur le torse de son partenaire sous le soupir de leur mentor masculin. Les images du district un s'affichèrent et l'hôtesse appela le nom de Glimmer Belcourt, une jeune blonde aux yeux verts de dix huit ans monta sur la scène en roulant des hanches, sa tenue était provocante et à la limite de la vulgarité.

- Elle, vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle aura beaucoup de sponsor. Lâcha Brutus en regardant Cato.

- Oui c'est sûr mais si on la tue dès le bain de sang, ça ne lui servira pas à grand-chose. Rétorqua ce dernier, sous le rire de Clove.

- Vous devrez vous allier avec les autres carrières, donc ne l'enterre pas tout de suite. Expliqua Enobaria sur un ton sec.

Le tribut masculin un certain Marvel Sanford est appelé, c'était un jeune garçon de dix sept ans brun aux yeux marrons, très grand.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces noms ? S'exclama Cato.

- Ils font partie du district du luxe, c'est peut être pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas peur du ridicule, leur richesse justifie tout, même l'idiotie. Lança Clove en se lovant un peu plus contre le blond.

- Lors de mes jeux le garçon du un s'appelait Velvet et la fille Beauty, je peux vous dire qu'après que je me sois occupée d'elle, cette nana n'était plus aussi belle. Se vanta Enobaria.

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire, sous les réprobations de leur hôtesse.

Vint ensuite la moisson du deux Myrrine poussa des petits cris d'excitation quand elle se vit, Clove se redressa un peu sur Cato lorsque son nom fut appelé, elle se trouvait pas mal, son regard était hautain, fier et aussi acéré que ses couteaux et elle devait l'avouer la robe était vraiment jolie.

- Ton regard est très bien. Remarqua Enobaria.

- Tu en imposes mais je trouve que ta coiffure et tes vêtements font assez petite fille. Lâcha Brutus.

- L'écoutes pas, t'es de loin la plus la jolie. Lui murmura Cato à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe, la faisant sourire.

Ensuite vint le tour de Cato qui se portait volontaire, il respirait la confiance et avait le même regard que Clove.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Murmura t-elle à son tour, ce qui le fit sourire.

Sur l'écran, alors que Myrrine demandait aux deux jeunes gens de se serrer la main et qu'ils s'exécutaient, Clove remarqua que leurs regards étaient très doux lorsqu'ils se croisaient, respectueux, admiratifs et quelques choses de plus sentimental, sur le moment elle eu peur que quelqu'un d'autre le remarque mais les mentors étaient trop occupés à se quereller et Myrrine à se complimenter elle-même pour s'en rendre compte et laissa échapper un soupir.

Mais Cato l'avait vu lui aussi, elle le sut lorsque sa main glissa de son épaule jusqu'à ses hanches et qu'il la serra, avait il deviné ses sentiments ? Probablement pas.

Les moissons défilèrent et Clove repéra la fille du quatre qui pouvait sembler assez forte ainsi que celle du cinq qui avait l'air très intelligente. Au district onze Cato émit un petit rire, sadique bien évidement, en voyant le tribut masculin, une masse de muscle impressionnante. Et enfin le douze, la brune se dit que le rose devait être à la mode au Capitole au vu des tenues des hôtesses qui avaient défilées.

Une fillette fut appelée et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la scène, des cris fusèrent du public et un « Je suis volontaire » retentit. Une fille plus âgée prend alors sa place, Katniss Everdeen sa sœur aînée et vint ensuite le garçon, un grand blond aux yeux bleus.

- Tiens il n'est pas trop mal. Dit Clove pour taquiner Cato, il avait horreur qu'elle dise ça d'un autre que lui.

Il la pinça pour toute réponse et grogna, elle dut se retenir de ne pas rire, la rediffusion finie Myrrine leur intima d'aller se coucher.

- Aller zou, au lit vous deux.

Clove avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle se sentit soulever dans les airs, elle se retrouva sur un lit, celui de Cato pendant que ce dernier verrouillait la porte.

- Tu le trouvais vraiment beau ce type ? Fit il visiblement en colère.

- Il te ressemble, grand et blond aux yeux bleus. Lança t-elle en même temps que son gilet.

Oui Clove adorait énerver son ami, le voir jaloux la faisait rire et elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter. Cato rit jaune.

- Me ressembler ? C'est un rat du district douze je te signale, comment oses tu me comparer à lui…

Il arrêta sa tirade en voyant la jeune fille à deux doigts d'exploser de rire, il comprit alors qu'elle se moquait de lui. Devant son air ahuris, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, son rire emplit la pièce et elle dut se tenir le ventre.

- D'accord, tu le prends comme ça.

Il sauta sur le lit, donc sur Clove, et se mit à la chatouiller alors qu'elle le suppliait d'arrêter. Les deux adolescents finirent sur le lit tous les deux morts de rire et épuisés. Elle se mit sur le côté et il en fit de même.

- Aucun n'était aussi beau que toi. Le rassura t-elle.

- Je préfère ça. Et Clove, n'écoute pas cet abrutit, tu es bien plus jolie que cette traînée du un. Lui assura t-il.

- Elle a ce qu'il faut là où il faut et avec son partenaire ils sont aussi des carrières.

- Je m'en fiche, maugréa t-il, on n'a pas besoin d'eux, à nous deux on pourrait même prendre d'assaut le Capitole.

Oui Cato était un idiot qui racontait souvent n'importe quoi mais il le faisait toujours pour elle, elle était la seule à connaître le vrai Cato et il était le seul à connaître la vraie Clove.

Elle se lova dans ses bras et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur eux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour se chapitre,<p>

à la prochaine.

Bisous.

_Snow_


	4. Chapter 03

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, oui je sais ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis désolée. Je n'avais plus vraiment envie de poster sur le site mais j'ai décidé de m'y remettre. Donc voici la suite de ma fic, je posterais régulièrement toutes les semaines chaque samedi.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

><p>Inoubliable<p>

Un trait de lumière filtra à travers le petit interstice entre les lourds rideaux de velours et réveilla Cato. Ses yeux tombèrent automatiquement sur le visage de sa partenaire, encore endormie, qui avait calée sa tête contre le bras du blond la nuit dernière et n'avait pas bougée.

De son regard, il traça la ligne de sa mâchoire et suivi sa carotide, grâce au t-shirt trop grand qu'elle portait et qui dévoilait son épaule il put même apercevoir sa clavicule saillante.

Il la vit battre des paupières, signe qu'elle s'éveillait, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, ses grands yeux de chat rencontrèrent le bleu tendre de ceux de son ami et elle étira ses petites lèvres en un léger sourire.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Souffla t-elle la voix encore ensommeillée.

- Quelques minutes seulement. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils étaient partis pour se rendormir lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Cato, ouvre moi. Se plaignit l'agaçante voix de Myrrine.

- C'est pas vrai, il veut quoi le bonbon rose ? Grogna Clove.

Cato explosa de rire en entendant le surnom qu'avait trouvé son amie, pour leur hôtesse et se dit que cela lui allait comme un gant.

- S'il te plait jeune homme, je ne trouve pas Clove, elle n'est pas dans son lit. Gémit le dit bonbon.

- Normal, elle est dans le mien. Cria le blond à travers la porte.

Les adolescents entendirent la femme du Capitole s'étrangler et, vu le bruit que faisaient ses talons, courir, probablement en direction du petit salon. La brune se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- M'habiller, je sens qu'on ne va pas tarder à arriver. Répondit la brune.

- Besoin d'aide pour la robe ? La nargua t-il.

- Comme si j'avais le choix. Bailla l'adolescente.

Après avoir revêtu leurs vêtements de la moisson, les deux amis se rendirent auprès de leurs mentors, histoire de manger un peu. La tenue de Myrrine vint agresser les yeux de Clove. Elle était pire que la précédente, la brune ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de faire plus rose, plus pailleté, plus chargé, bref plus hideux.

Cato vit son amie grimacer et faire un pas en arrière en voyant leur hôtesse. Effectivement cette dernière brûlait la rétine, même les mentors ne la regardaient pas de peur de devenir aveugle.

Une fois installés les adolescents se servirent des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des pancakes et beaucoup d'autres mets se trouvant sur la table. Un raclement de gorge les interrompis pendant leur déjeuner.

- Jeunes gens je tiens à éclaircir un point, la nuit que vous avez passé ensembles. Lança Myrrine.

- Myrrine, au district deux cela est normal. Intervint Enobaria.

- Pas du tout, s'exclama Brutus, je n'ai jamais dormit avec ma partenaire, ces deux là sont bizarres.

S'en suivit une dispute entre les mentors qui se traitaient de tous les noms d'oiseaux existant, sous les yeux effarés de l'hôtesse.

- Voyons vous deux, elle venait d'hausser le ton, je vous prierais d'adopter un langage plus châtié en présence de ces jeunes gens. Lança Myrrine visiblement énervée et outrée du comportement des vainqueurs.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre si ce n'est les deux ou trois fois qu'Enobaria et Brutus avait failli s'étriper sous le regard blasé des adolescents et celui agacé de l'hôtesse.

Le train arriva en gare un peu avant midi. Après avoir affronté la foule qui guettait l'arrivée des tributs et être monté dans une voiture bien plus luxueuse que toutes celles du district deux, ils arrivèrent au centre de transformation.

Un immense bâtiment qui trônait en plein milieu de la ville. Une fois les portes passées, Clove et Cato furent séparés. La jeune fille se retrouva dans une pièce blanche où se trouvait une longue table en métal et divers appareils. Un homme suivit de deux femmes vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour trésor, chanta l'homme, je me nomme Jafet et voici Valesca et Zola, nous sommes tes préparateurs.

Sa voix lui rappela beaucoup celle de Myrrine, agaçante et trop aiguë. Elle se mit à les observer. Jafet était petit et rondouillard et ses cheveux étaient une espèce de touffe bouclée vert anis.

Zola n'était pas mieux, ses cheveux roses criard, coupés au carré juraient avec sa peau teinte en rouge, chose que Clove trouvait particulièrement ridicule.

Seul Valesca était plutôt jolie, elle dépassait ses collègues d'au moins deux bonnes têtes. Sur son crâne lisse et clair brillait un tatouage argenté en forme d'ailes et ses yeux bleus clairs était emplit d'une froideur extrême et même d'indifférence.

Tous les trois étaient vêtues de blouses blanches et déshabillèrent la jeune fille qui avait été plus que réticente, avant de la laver.

Valesca fronça ses sourcils inexistants en voyant le dos de la jeune fille et attira l'attention de ses congénères sur ce petit problème esthétique. Les deux autres, beaucoup plus exubérants, poussèrent des cris horrifiés en voyant les cicatrices.

- Il faut t'enlever cela à tout prix. Babilla Jafet en faisant de grands gestes exagérés.

- Oui, renchéri Zola, on ne peu absolument pas te laisser ainsi, une femme doit prendre soin de son corps.

Clove tiqua à cette phrase, ses préparateurs étaient-ils réellement stupides ou bien n'étaient ils pas au courant qu'elle participait aux jeux de la faim ? Se préoccuper de son apparence physique était le cadet de ses soucis.

Ils avaient d'abord épilés chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle avait déjà subit pire mais elle s'imagina celles qui ne connaissaient pas la douleur émettre des cris stridents sous ces soins et sourit intérieurement. Ils passèrent ensuite une étrange crème argentée sur son corps.

Au début elle sentit chaque cicatrice la brûler comme si elle avait de nouveau la chaire à vif puis la douleur s'apaisa, laissant place à un bien être indescriptible. Valesca la passa sous un jet d'eau froide et retira ainsi la crème.

Elle sentit l'homme empoigner sa chevelure, la laver et lui faire subir divers traitement. Zola poussa un petit cri désespéré en voyant les ongles de la brune.

- Seigneur ma chérie, tes ongles sont une horreur.

Effectivement il était plus facile de lancer des couteaux avec des ongles courts alors Clove se les coupais mais de là à dire que c'étaient une horreur, ses doigts étaient sa fierté car ils lui permettaient d'exercer son art à la perfection. Elle prenait régulièrement soin de ses ongles en les nettoyant avec attention.

La femme aux cheveux roses fit couler sur ses derniers un liquide transparent qu'elle sentit durcir, ils avaient l'air désormais plus longs et brillants, la préparatrice les tailla et passa une couche de vernis doré dessus. Clove trouvait qu'ainsi ses ongles ressemblant aux crocs d'Enobaria.

Les préparateurs la laissèrent seule dans la salle en lui précisant que son styliste arriverait bientôt. Elle commençait à avoir froid et ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre le dit styliste pour enfiler le peignoir se trouvant à côté d'elle.

- Et bien qu'avons-nous là ? Résonna une voix masculine.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit un homme de grande taille à la carrure imposante, presque aussi grand que Cato. Il n'était pas aussi extravagant qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

La peau clair, des cheveux noirs gominés striés d'argent et des yeux verts brillants cerclés par du khôl noir. Il portait deux petits clous noirs à l'oreille gauche et même sa tenue restait simple, une chemise noire brodée d'or sur un pantalon blanc.

Il s'était figé un moment mais se reprit en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, il lui baisa les mains et l'invita à s'asseoir pour manger un morceau.

- Mon nom est Klaus, je t'en pris sers toi.

Clove ne se fit pas prier et engloutit une assiette entière de purée de citrouille, de divers légumes et de viande.

- Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu d'enfant du centre, ces derniers temps c'était surtout des garçons. Fit il en croisant les jambes.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Clove s'arrêta de manger brusquement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Mais comment pouvez vous savoir ça ? Demanda Clove assez agacée du comportement de l'homme.

- Disons que j'ai côtoyer le district deux d'assez près pour connaître chacun de ses secrets malsains. Lança t-il le regard dans le vague. Mais je vais te dire, le fait que tu te sacrifies ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit d'être remarquée. Il marqua une pose et pris une mèche de cheveux de la brune entre ses doigts. Je vais te rendre inoubliable.

Il la conduisit vers le portant où pendait une housse grise assez longue. Les préparateurs entrèrent et elle se sentit à nouveau tiraillée. Ils s'affairaient à la coiffer et à la maquillée. On lui demanda de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle enfila la robe, au début elle sentit un tissu très léger recouvrir son corps avant qu'un poids ne lui tombe sur la poitrine. Elle dut se tenir à Klaus en mettant les chaussures pour éviter de tomber.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et fit fasse au miroir, elle ne se reconnu pas. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lisses et brillants et tenus en queue de cheval haute par un laçage doré, on lui avait mit une couronne ailée dorée sur la tête.

Ses tâches de rousseurs avaient été masquées et ses yeux de chats maquillés d'or et de noir. Elle portait une robe blanche ni trop près du corps ni trop évasée dont les manches s'ouvraient en deux pour laisser voir ses bras, qui étaient parés de bracelets couvrant ses avants bras.

Sa poitrine était recouverte par un plastron doré qui moulait cette dernière. Elle remarqua aussi que sa peau brillait légèrement, on lui avait probablement appliqué une poudre ou une crème pailleté sur le corps.

- Toutes les autres auront des boucles mais je me suis dis qu'avec la nature raide de tes cheveux, ton côté combattante ressortirais d'avantage.

- Tu es sublime. Minauda Jafet.

- Une vraie guerrière. Renchérie Zola.

- Plutôt une déesse. Lança Valesca.

- Tu seras inoubliable.

Klaus croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il disait et Clove espérait qu'il avait raison, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Il lui expliqua que lui et sa partenaire Kayleigh s'était beaucoup renseignés sur l'histoire des guerriers et dieux antiques pour les costumes, ils avaient puisé l'inspiration chez les Grecques. Elle était impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait Cato.

Le jeune blond attendait sa partenaire de district devant leur char. Sa styliste, une femme à la peau caramel, assez grande et aux cheveux turquoise, lui avait fait mettre, ce qu'elle appelait, un pagne blanc avec une grosse ceinture en or, des sandales dorées et l'avait laissé torse nu.

Ses avants bras étaient couverts par des bracelets en or et une couronne ailée avait été placée sur sa tête. Il avait soupçonné son équipe de préparation de faire exprès de traîner en lui appliquant sur tout le corps une crème contenant de minuscules paillettes.

Il discutait avec la fille du district un qui portait une robe fushia, dont le tissu était si fin qu'il en était presque transparent, décorée de plumes grises et d'argent. Il remarqua ceux du douze qui venaient d'arrivé et fixa son regard sur la fille, elle n'était pas spécialement jolie et ses yeux gris semblaient désespérés.

- Cato. L'appela une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il se tourna vers Clove pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air et son cœur rata un battement. Il était à cour de mots, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais en temps normal, et elle se rapprochait, il devait dire quelque chose.

- On est plutôt bien assortie. Lança t-il avec un sourire en coin. Très jolie.

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Répondit elle en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Elle se tourna vers la blonde qui était restée là pantoise pendant que les deux amis faisaient comme si elle n'existait pas, quand la voix de Claudius Templesmith annonça que les tributs devaient prendre place sur les chars.

Klaus et Kayleigh finirent de donner leur directive quand ils montèrent sur leur char, ce dernier était doré et tiré par deux superbes chevaux noirs. La brune fronça les sourcils quand son styliste lui annonça qu'ils auraient une surprise une fois la nuit tombée.

Le signal du départ fut donné, le district un parti, puis quelques minutes plus tard se fut leur tour. Ils firent quelques signes plutôt secs à la foule, gardant un regard froid et impitoyable.

La foule les acclamait plus que les autres mais tout à coup ils n'entendirent plus que deux noms, Katniss et Peeta. Sur l'un des écrans, ils virent ceux du douze en feu et Clove sentit son partenaire se tendre à ses côtés. Ces idiots venaient de se mettre à dos la personne qui ne fallait pas.

La nuit tomba, alors que le président Snow commençait son discours et qu'on ne voyait que les tributs du douze. Clove glissa sa main dans celle de Cato qui lui broya les doigts sous l'effet de la rage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, passablement irritée d'entendre un discours répéter depuis maintenant soixante quatorze ans, chaque année.

Elle y vit son costume et sa peau scintiller comme pour son partenaire. Ils ressemblaient à des dieux dessinés dans la nuit mais malgré tout, les costumes du douze les battaient, à quoi bon être un dieu lorsque le feu vous engloutit ?

La fille du feu, elle serait probablement inoubliable pour ce moment mais Clove se promit qu'elle la rendrait encore plus inoubliable en faisant d'elle le cadavre le plus impressionnant de tous les Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la fin du chapitre trois. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?<p>

Laissez une review s'il vous plait 3 !


End file.
